


Breakdown

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [209]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Deer, Drabble, Established Relationship, Late at Night, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Past Abuse, Prompt Fic, Rescue, Spooky, Stranded, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Gordon needs a rescue from his family's home in the middle of nowhere. Valentine's car breaks down. Still, Gordon would rather be stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken down car and Valentine, than back there.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'll be open for prompts during the month of October, [prompt list can be found here.](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/188070961614/halloween-themed-prompts-open)
> 
> Mentioned past/continued abuse of a now adult person.

Valentine groans, setting his head gently on the steering wheel. Gordon regards him with some trepidation. 

“What’s the verdict?” He rumbles softly. Valentine peers at him through the curtain of his pink hair, and Gordon reaches over, setting a gentle hand on the back of Valentine’s slender neck. 

“I can’t get a signal on my phone, the car is dead, and I’m pretty sure we’re out of matches.” Valentine says flatly. Gordon blinks, thinking about that. 

“Why are the matches significant?” He wants to know. More to the point, though; “Do you have any safety flares?” The kind you’re supposed to have in your car- Valentine has everything else, it seems, including a suspiciously well-stocked first aid kit. Paranoia does interesting things to a body. Then again, with the kinds of shenanigans Sylphid gets up to, perhaps it’s only fair.

“I don’t know, so we could build a fire? It’s cold out. Smoke signal?” Valentine’s voice is high and tight, and Gordon rubs his neck soothingly. “Sylphid used up my last one and I hadn’t had a chance to restock before you called. What should we do- should we try to get help?” He squints through the gloom out the windshield. The fog is swirling thick around them, lit by the muted yellow flashing of the hazard lights- at least those are still working, even if the engine won’t turn over. Also, what the actual hell had Sylphid needed the safety flares for? Gordon probably didn’t want to know.

“Not at night like this. Pop the hood, that’ll let people know we need help if someone does come out this way. Let’s go get your emergency supplies from the trunk, okay? Looks like we’re in for a long night.” Gordon says, firmly squashing his own mild nervousness to assist with Valentine’s. “Leave the hazard lights on for now.” He recommends. He knows Valentine is scrupulous about his maintenance schedule, so the battery will be good for it. They can leave the heat running for a bit too. Valentine nods, and reaches down to pull the levers for both the hood and the trunk of the car. Gordon gets out, undoing the latch and propping open the hood, while Valentine scurried to the back to get the emergency kit. They rejoin in the back seat, and Valentine nervously locks the car. 

“I think I saw something out there,” he whispers, unfolding a heavy woolen blanket. Trust Valentine to have the best kit out there. 

“It’s the woods, Valentine. There are deer and raccoons and things like that,” he points out, hoping that logic with forestall any panic. Valentine takes a deep breath, nodding and burrowing into Gordon’s side under the blanket. 

“Right. You’re right. I’m just spooking myself. Are you hungry? I have a little jerky and some granola bars in there.” He offers, nodding his head towards the footwell. Gordon smiles at him warmly.

“I’m fine for now. We could probably try to nap, if you’d like.” He offers gently. It’s not too cold- there’s no snow, only thick fog, the car’s battery seems fine, and they’ve got Valentine’s thick blanket to shield them from the chill. 

“No, I’m not going to be able to sleep.” Valentine murmurs quietly. He glances up at Gordon, a tiny frown wrinkling between his eyebrows. “Why did you need me to pick you up in the middle of nowhere?” He asks, tone gentle and soft. Gordon’s hands flex, a helpless well of deep anger rising in his chest, as if to choke him. He breathes through it, practiced at this. 

“My family is difficult.” He mutters. It’s been a thing that’s plagued him his whole life, people disbelieving that a man of his size and stature could be abused as he has been. He knows Valentine will believe him- Valentine has always believed him. There’s still that moment of angry breathlessness, despite knowing that. That internal preparation to be shot down and rejected again. Valentine cuddles close with a soft noise of understanding, leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw. 

“I’m glad I could come help, then,” Valentine says softly, and Gordon relaxes with a sigh. Valentine twitches, looking out the window with a little jump. “Did you see that?” He hisses, and Gordon peers out.

“Oh, beautiful, it’s a deer after all, see?” He points out the outlines of graceful legs, the eerie shine of its eyes. It pauses and looks at them- admittedly alarming, through the fog- and then bounds away. Valentine relaxes again, sighing and leaning back in Gordon’s arms. Gordon embraces him with a warm, private smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
